1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support system including vehicle location detection means for detecting the location of the vehicle and display means for displaying navigation information in the form of an image. The present invention also relates to a driving support module for use in such a driving support system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An on-board navigation apparatus is a widely known driving support system. The on-board navigation apparatus typically includes vehicle location detection means for detecting the location of the vehicle and a map information database in which map information is stored, whereby the vehicle location detected by the vehicle location detection means is displayed on a map image of an area around the vehicle location, thereby providing guidance (navigation) to a destination. For example, navigation information is provided such that a route to a destination is displayed in a highlighted fashion and image information associated with the vicinity of an intersection is also displayed. Some navigation apparatus have the capability of providing a voice message such as “intersection at which to make a left turn will be reached soon”. The driving support system of this type typically includes display means (a display unit, an in-panel display, or a head-up display integrated with the navigation apparatus) for displaying a navigation route and other information, but the purpose of the display means is basically to provide navigation information.
For example, in a driving support system (disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-141495), display means is used to display an image of a virtual vehicle on the windshield so that the virtual vehicle guides a driver along a route to a destination. This “head-up” display system allows the driver to easily understand the route, and thus ensures that the driver can drive his/her car to the destination in a highly reliable manner.
A driving support system such as a navigation apparatus also has a map database and a camera for taking an image of the view (scene) ahead of the vehicle on which the driving support system is installed, such that various types of information associated with an area around the current location of the vehicle can be acquired.
However, such information is not directly displayed on the display means, although the information is used to enhance driving safety.